


Anger Management

by Mousecaddet



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, bobs burgers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousecaddet/pseuds/Mousecaddet
Summary: Louise has always known how to push Bob's buttons just right, and he's had about enough. It's time he taught her whose in charge. (This is just smut I'm sorry)





	1. Actions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry for writing this but it had to exist. Chapter 2 coming soon don't worry.

Bob isn’t sure exactly how he let this happen. Louise has always had a way of tricking him into doing whatever she wanted ever since she was little but this, this was different.

He isn’t sure how he ended up on his couch with his 16 year old daughters lips around his cock, but he’s sure it’s her fault. She keeps looking up at him, giving him the most smug look he’s ever seen as he struggles to catch his breath from her actions. She can take him so far back into her throat until she’s choking on him, tears falling down her face but she certainly doesn’t stop. Bob almost wonders who taught her how to do that but then again he thinks he really doesn’t want to know. She keeps sliding him out of her mouth, licking him slowly and torturously, her eyes never leaving his.

“Fuck Louise”, he growled, grabbing the back of her head a little more rough than he would like to, but he knows she likes it by the way she gasps and moans lightly. She shoots him a grin that makes him want to either slap her or fuck her he’s not sure which. “Stop teasing me so we can go to bed”

“C’mon daddy we have the whole house to ourselves all night, don’t you wanna have a little more fun?”, Louise says, sitting on his lap and rubbing herself against his erection. Bob groans, closes his eyes and despite himself rests his hands on her thighs, and god when have anyone’s legs ever been this soft. Looking up at her, he wonders when did his baby’s face get so beautiful. Bob would wonder when she got so bold and promiscuous too but she had always been a handful, a wild card, unpredictable. He’s almost shocked he didn’t see this coming.

He hated to admit that she was always his favorite, and he knows having a favorite child is very wrong. But then again here Bob was with his child moaning in his ear while she practically rode him so maybe having a favorite isn’t the worse crime he’s ever committed. He can’t take it anymore he needs to be inside her. He’s usually, despite Louise’s protests, very gentle with her, very slow and careful because despite everything she is his little girl and he doesn’t want to hurt her or make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. But right now, Bob wants to fuck her, hard and fast and uncareful. He wants to hear Louise beg, he wants her to cry and scream and for once in her goddamn life he wants the upper hand. If he’s being honest, Bobs still pissed at her. Earlier in the day Louise had humiliated him in front of the customers, insisting she could make a better burger and that he should finally expand his menu. Maybe she was right but the fact that she had no idea of when it was appropriate to argue that and who it was appropriate to argue that in front of made him furious. A packed restaurant was no time or place for that. So once the shift was over Bob had stomped up to the apartment, cursing the fact that Linda was with her sister for the weekend and that his other two kids had moved away. He was alone with the beast tonight. 

That’s when she had barged into the house and wrapped that pretty little mouth around him, effectively shutting up anything he was going to yell at her. He knew this was either her super fucked up way of apologizing to him, or her way of showing him she could make him do whatever she wanted even if he was mad at her. She’s still on his lap moving those damn hips on top of him, and he decides that’s enough of that. Bob grabs her by the hair, still more rough than he thinks he’s comfortable with but at this point he’s too angry to care. “I’m still mad at you, you know”, he says, pulling her to look him straight in the eyes. She just chuckles lightly, leaning down to plant a kiss right on his lips.

“Then show me how mad you are”.

That does it. Bob picks her up, carrying her to her bedroom as she bites and peppers his neck with kisses. He throws her down onto her bed, trying not to think about the fact that just a few years ago he would be tucking her in right now in this exact spot. Bob knows she’s won, that this is exactly what she wants and she has manipulated him once again. Louise knows too it seems by the way she slips off her panties, throwing them to the side while she spreads her legs for him. She smiles up at him sweetly, clearly expecting him to do whatever she says as usual. 

But tonight will be different.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob takes control.

Bob undoes his pants, sliding them all the way off and revealing his erection. He grabs Louise’s hair and pulls her off of the bed and onto her knees in front of him.

“Suck.”, He demands in a deep voice.

Louise looks up at him eyes wide, shocked, but does as he says, taking his cock all the way into her mouth and slowly pulling it back out.

Bob pushes her head back onto him, choking her and holding her there for a few seconds before pulling her back, leaving her coughing. She continues to suck him off at a fast pace, his large hand never leaving the back of her neck. Louise is a bit surprised, it’s not like him to take initiative and be dominant but she’s certainly not unhappy about it. Bob then pulls her back once more, allowing her to catch her breath before leaning down to her level. Louise’s chin is dripping with spit and her eyes with unshed tears, and Bob thinks it may just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Bed. Now. Get on your hands and knees for me.”, He says quietly.

“Yes daddy”, Louise breathes, smiling cheekily as she gets on all fours for him.

Bob gives her ass a hard smack, delighting in her cry of surprise. “You’re such a little brat”, He says as he slowly pushes two fingers inside of her. She moans softly, pushing back onto his fingers as he begins pumping them in and out of her. Bob wants Louise to be putty in his hands tonight, and he knows on the brink of cumming the girl will do just about anything he asks her to.

“You want my cock baby?”, Bob says, fucking her faster with his fingers. She nods, moans coming out higher pitched and faster, Bob knows she’s about to cum.

“Then beg”, He says, quickly pulling his fingers out of her, leaving her whining and desperate. Louise looks back at him angrily, about to tell him to go fuck himself when she sees the look on his face. He’s mad and she can tell, and she knows that he could very well just finish himself and leave her there sexually frustrated all night.

He’s standing there stroking himself and Louise makes the decision to suck up her pride. “Please daddy?"

“It’s gonna take more than that, please what honey?”

Louise closes her eyes, blushing with embarrassment that she hopes he can’t see. “Please fuck me dad I need your cock, please.”

“Good girl”, Bob whispers before slamming himself inside of his daughter. Louise cries out, clutching her hands onto her Kuchi Kopi bed sheets. Bob stays put inside of her, giving her a moment to adjust to him. He gently slides his hand up her back, grabbing her neck and pulling her up to his level. “Now if I hurt you baby, you tell me okay?”, He whispers. Even as mad as he is, Bob still can’t take the thought of causing her any genuine pain.

Louise just nods, wrapping both of her small hands around his wrist. He’s not choking her very hard yet but she’s sure he will, and she has no idea if the thought scares her or excites her. “Please move”, she says breathily.

Bob lets go of her throat and pushes her back down. He starts off slow, gently pulling out of her before slamming himself back in, earning the cutest sound from the girl beneath him. Bob begins pumping into her faster, gripping her hips as he fucks her. He suspects he may leave finger shaped bruises there tomorrow, but doesn’t really care. Louise is seeing stars, trying to muffle her moans into her hands. She likes to be the one on top, the one in control so this is completely new territory for her. As embarrassed and vulnerable as it makes her feel, she hates to admit that maybe she does like it a little bit. Okay maybe more than a little bit.

He’s pushing into her even harder now, sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body. She’s getting close and she knows it. “Dad!”, Louise squeals, signaling to him that he’s about to make her cum. Just before she can finish, He pulls out of her once more, pleased as she cries out at the loss of contact. He will make her cum alright, but after all this is still a punishment.

Bob decides he wants to see her face when she cums for him. “Get on your back, spread your legs for me”, He demands, smirking as he watches her do so. She’s rubbing her clit, the look on her face practically begging him to fuck her. Who is he to deny his little girl of what she wants?

Bob leans down over her, slipping a hand around her throat and gently kissing her as he pushes himself back inside of her. Louise moans into his mouth as he sets a steady pace, pounding her so hard that she has to stop herself from screaming. Bob lets go of her throat, pushing his fingers inside of her mouth. She sucks on his fingers as he plows into her, thankful that there’s something in her mouth to muffle the sounds she’s making. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth, dripping with spit and reaches down to rub her clit, watching her face as she begins to fall apart beneath him.

Louise is being anything but quiet now, squealing as she feels herself coming close to finishing once again. Bob wants to make her cum, wants her to know that he’s in charge, at least for tonight. He looks into her eyes, choking her again as he fucks her. “Cum for me Bunny”.

At the mention of her childhood nickname Louise comes undone, she cries out what she thinks is supposed to be her dads name as she cums for him, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping him hard enough to bruise. Bob continues fucking her through her orgasm, slowing down once he sees Louise coming down from her high. He quickly pulls out of her, stroking himself a few times before cumming onto her stomach. Bob lays down beside her and strokes her hair as she struggles to catch her breath. “Are you okay sweetie? I didn’t hurt you right?”

Louise just giggles, smiling and shaking her head no, eyes still glued shut. “No dad, I’m fine you didn’t hurt me. I don’t think I’m nearly as fragile as you think.”

Bob just chuckles, getting a towel and wetting it with warm water. He gently wipes his cum off of her stomach, and cleans her up, discarding the towel when he’s finished and taking up his place beside her once more. Louise curls up to him, resting her head on his chest before looking up at him. “I’m really sorry about earlier dad. That was uncalled for and I don’t know what came over me.”

Bob was taken aback, not expecting an apology from the hard headed teen. “It’s okay Lou, you know maybe you’re right. Maybe I should start letting you add a few things to the menu now and then."

Louise shot up, looking at him in surprise. “Wait are you serious!?”, she said, trying but failing to fight back a smile.

“Yea sure, it’s gonna be your restaurant someday anyways, I might as well let you get a head start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to exist, I had to get it out of my head, I'm so sorry. I plan to write more Bob and Louise stories because there's so little content for the pairing, even if it's not romantic and just platonic so if anyone has any requests or suggestions feel free to leave them down below. Hope you pervs liked it!


End file.
